After Illusia
by Tamzin W
Summary: Events and thoughts immediately after episode The Bitter Suite. F/F pairing Xena/Gabrielle obviously. New chapters  finally lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story the rest I borrowed from RenPics (I will return them.. though they might be slightly soiled). This story depicts a relationship between two adult consenting women, if you don't like that or it's illegal where you live then read something else

Staring at the dark haired brooding warrior across the campfire that had been hastily put together as the pair had realized how dark it had gotten and could continue their journey no longer, Gabrielle mused on the events most recent in their lives. She had killed for the first time. Something that, unsurprisingly, still gave her nightmares. The encounter with Dahak. Hope. Solan. Callisto...again. And then the whole weirdness in Illusia. She still wasn't sure what in Tarterus had happened there. She didn't remember taking any drugs or getting drunk. And Xena had experienced the same so it couldn't be that anyway. Sighing she rose from the log she'd been sitting on and wandered a little distance away. She really didn't want Xena to see the tears in her eyes. Gabrielle had no idea why she felt so sad but since their return from Illusia that was pretty much all she did in these silent moments between the daily things that needed doing. She and Xena hadn't spoken at all and it had been 3 days now, Gabrielle knew she could probably get a conversation going but it would be so superficial she didn't want to. So she lived with the silence, not really knowing what it was her heart was aching for and therefore not knowing what to say to Xena to ease the sickness. Yes, that was the word. Sickness. It was as if a sickness had took hold of the pair of them that's only symptom was a silent wall driving the two of them apart. A shuddering gasp escaped against Gabrielle's will and the bard sank to her knees sobbing but still not knowing why.

Xena stopped running the whetstone along her blade as soon as Gabrielle was out of sight and sighed. she didn't know why she felt so heavy, in her former days she would have shaken off this feeling by killing something.. or someone. How close she had come to going back there. How close to killing the woman she loved. Oh Gods she wished she could tell Gabrielle how she felt but she feared the bards rejection. It wouldn't surprise her, she'd hardly been a good friend to Gabrielle just lately. What made her think she could be a good lover to Gabrielle. She'd let her lose her blood innocence and get.. violated by a demon. What for? So she could get one up on Caesar. Xena snorted to herself. She'd refused to see how Gabrielle felt about Hope. How could I expect her to see evil in her own child? Or even kill her own child? I blamed her for Solans death when really it was Callisto who convinced the girl demon to kill him. No Gabrielle wouldn't want to be with her, she struggled to see why she was still here as a friend. Hearing Gabrielle's sob's Xena lept to her feet, ready to kill whatever was making the bard cry. But then she realized it was probably her fault the bard was so sad and sat back down frowning. She wished she had Gabrielle's way with words, she longed for nothing more than to stop the tears that had plagued the bard since Illusia, but she was at a loss as to how to do it.

A few candle-marks later the bard and warrior sat picking at their supper of reheated rabbit meat and vegetables, neither felt at all hungry and yet neither knew what to say to start a conversation so they continued with the polite stilted conversations and awkward silences. Xena cleared her throat causing Gabrielle to look up, momentarily they got caught in each others gaze until Xena broke eye contact and spoke.

'I guess we'd best get some sleep or we will have no energy to get back to the Amazon lands' she smiled wonkily at Gabrielle and the bard felt her stomach jolt. 'yeah good idea' Gabrielle replied weakly as she stood up and took Xena's plate from her and wandered off to clean up. Quickly Xena arranged their bedrolls either side of the campfire and threw on some more logs to get them through the coldest part of the night without being frozen. A short while later both women were wrapped under their furs deep in their own thoughts. Gabrielle shifted for what felt like the fiftieth time in a candle-mark and turned to face Xena across the campfire, startled to see bright blue eyes looking back at her, Xena had been so quiet the bard had assumed she were asleep. 'hey' she smiled at her warrior companion

'you OK Gabrielle?' Xena queried knowing full well the bard was far from OK but not knowing what else to say

'yeah' Gabrielle breathed 'just cold'

Xena smiled, the bard was the coldest person she knew, it could be blazing heat and she'd still complain of a chill. Rising from underneath her bed roll she crossed to the bard and laid the fur on top of her, returning to her previous position. 'that better?'

'yeah..' Gabrielle hesitated 'what about you?' the bard knew Xena cold sleep in zero degree weather completely naked if she chose to but she still felt bad for her companion

'i'm fine Gab, you know me I can sleep in any condition' she smiled warmly at her friend and continued to watch her as she sat up frowning.

'youu er.. could share you know. i won't bite' both women laughed at the bards statement

'no Baccae near us so i guess you wont' Xena winked playfully at Gabrielle as she joined the bard under the furs. Smiling both women settled to sleep in each others arms feeling a little better than they had in days. It had only been a few candle-marks since the pair had drifted off when Xena awoke with a start, she licked her lips and tried to get her breathing under control, blinking a few times to get the images of a naked bard out of her head. It was then she realized that Gabrielle being practically on top of her had probably prompted the dream and tried to very gently shift the bard into a less frustrating position. Unfortunately the bard was having none of it and pulled the warrior closer nuzzling into Xena's neck causing the warrior princess to whimper in despair at the situation. Suddenly Xena became aware of Gabrielle's hand wandering up towards her breasts 'Gods' she breathed as she halted the errant hand in it's tracks 'mmmm Xena..' Gabrielle sighed into her ear causing Xena to sit bolt upright, waking Gabrielle in the process.

'Xena?..' Gabrielle looked at her best friend with concern trying her best not to think about the dream she had just been woken from.. so wrong.

'I..I..I'm OK, just a strange dream is all' Xena stuttered out thanking the Gods that it was dark and Gabrielle could not see how flushed her face was 'It's nearly dawn.. Would you like an extra hour or do you think we should get on our way?'

'We may as well get started seeing as we're up' smiled Gabrielle, part of her wanted to get back to her dream but another part of her felt terrified by it, how could she be thinking of doing... That.. to her best friend, was she sick? Had Aphrodite put a spell on her? still, it felt good in the dream and she wondered if there was any chance Xena felt the same about her, after all she'd been with women before. Then again they'd been traveling together for years, even sharing baths and Xena had shown no inclination that she were even remotely attracted to her...Except..Gabrielle found herself with an internal clip show in her head, images of Xena seemingly jealous defending the bard against the advances of smelly men, Xena gazing at her lovingly, Xena crying as she had near death misses. Perhaps there had been indications and Gabrielle had been to naive to see them... Perking up Gabrielle began packing up the campsite with Xena.

It wasn't long before the two women had packed up camp and started on their way. Something had changed in the night Xena observed, Gabrielle seemed lighter in herself, although there was still some distance between them, the bard had found her voice once more, and she babbled away as they disassembled their camp which in turn made Xena feel lighter. Gabrielle continued her chatter as the two of them headed towards Amazon lands and Xena sat back on top Argo smiling. Gods she'd missed that voice, she hadn't realized how much until now, she suddenly became aware that Gabrielle had stopped talking and looked down in alarm to see shining emerald eyes gazing up at her.'you OK Gabrielle?' she said voice filled with concern, heart filling with a fierce protectiveness

'yeah. just thinking' the bard shrugged not wanting to tell her best friend that she'd been looking at her lips wondering how it would feel to kiss her. Smiling she said 'we're nearly there'

'you worried about the reception we'll get?' queried Xena thinking briefly about the last time they were there, she'd stormed into the camp and hogtied Gabrielle, dragging her off behind Argo to the clifftop that had transported them to Illusia.

'kinda...' Gabrielle looked at her friend 'I'm the Queen, they'll be nice if I tell them too, I just don't want an atmosphere..or..' she hesitated, Gabrielle knew the Amazons were very protective of her and it was likely they'd want Xena punished for 'kidnapping' their Queen.

'or vengeance' Xena mock growled and laughed 'yeah' Gabrielle laughed along with Xena 'you know how they can be, but as I said I'm Queen so.. we'll see' she grimaced apologetically

'i have utmost faith in you oh Queen of the Amazons' Xena flourished with a comical bow to Gabrielle that caused her to accidentally on purpose, topple sideways off Argo, landing laughing on top of a giggling Gabrielle where she proceeded to tickle the prone bard causing shrieks of laughter to escape her lips.

Looking above Xena's head Gabrielle stopped mid laugh, eye's widening at seeing the point of several arrows directed towards Xena. Xena turned her head to see the same sight that had stopped Gabrielle's giggles and cleared her throat, standing up she pulled Gabrielle to a standing position, both still smirking at each other.

'At ease' Gabrielle said and the Amazons who had surrounded the pair lowered their bows, parting the way so that their regent Ephiny could approach the pair.

'Well it looks like you two have resolved some issues' Ephiny smiled warmly at Xena and Gabrielle before embracing the pair 'It's good to see you back Xena' she added grasping the warrior's arm in a gesture of comradary.

Xena chuckled and smiled awkwardly at Ephiny 'how's your arm?' she said grinning Ephiny raised her left arm which was heavily splinted 'clean break, i'll live. Come on lets get you two settled into the village' Ephiny clicked her fingers and the Amazon troops dissappeared into the treetops save for three, two who flanked the three women and one who led Argo to the stables.

As the entourage entered the Amazon Village they were met by a crowd of overjoyed women all vieing to shake hands with Xena and offer their allegiance to their Queen 'So much for the vengeance theory' Gabrielle whispered to Xena who replied with a raised eyebrow and a wait and see expression.

'Okay ladies give them room to breathe!' Ephiny shouted at the crowd in an amused tone,'you'll all get a chance to talk to the Queen and her...um guest' Ephiny stopped herself just in time, she'd just been about to refer to Xena as Gabrielle's consort and as far as she was aware the pair weren't a couple, mind you they'd seemed closer than she'd seen them before when the Royal party had met them in the clearing, she made her mind up to talk to Gabrielle about it later, and if indeed they were consorts ask about a possible Amazon bonding ceremony to make it official.

'We have a dinner arranged, one hour from now in the great hall, as you all know, so go get ready' Ephiny turned to the two women 'I'll show you to your hut' she added to them, indicating the way as the crowd dispersed.

Following behind her regent in standing Gabrielle stared at the woman's back, maybe there was tension in the camp, Ephiny seemed to struggle to know how to refer to Xena, did she think Xena should be her prisoner? She made up her mind to talk to Ephiny as soon as she could, she really didn't want any atmospheres around herself and Xena, she knew that deep down under that cool warrior exterior was a very sensitive woman who was acutely aware of any slights toward her and a wave of protective fire engulfed the young Queen as they entered her hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Plonking herself down on the wooden bed in their hut Gabrielle sighed and glared at her Queen outfit. Why on earth did they have to make them look so stupid. It was like her initiation, covered in mud and howling at the moon, just plain silly. But she was Queen after all...'Xena do you think I can pass a law banning the Queen from wearing..those?' she implored at her best friend

'Oh I don't know you look kinda... um lovely as always in that' Xena had been about to call Gabrielle sexy. Gods she must be suicidal, they'd only just gotten comfortable with each other again and here she was trying to come on to her best friend. Without realizing it too. Grinning evilly she added 'At least it's not mud'

'Oh ha ha Xena it's not funny. That thing is uncomfortable and it itches and well...it looks stupid' Gabrielle fell back on the bed huffing 'I mean I love the Amazon's but I don't love all this tradition malarkey. You know what I mean?'

Xena regarded Gabrielle 'Yeah I do know what you mean' she too hated the traditions which was the main reason she'd declined to join the Amazon's several times despite the many protests that she was an Amazon whether she admitted it or not. 'Do you want me to have a word with Ephiny for you and ask if we can do the traditions and stuff tomorrow?'

'No it's OK Xena, the quicker we get it out the way the better' she said rising up to get herself ready still huffing and puffing.

'I'm er, just going to see if Argo is settled OK' Xena said with a half smile and on seeing the nod from Gabrielle she left the hut. She didn't really need to check Argo, she knew that the Amazons in particular were as thoughtful in providing their livery with all their needs as much as they were their guests, she was sure Argo was being thoroughly pampered and loving every minute of it. The truth was she was finding it increasingly difficult to be near Gabrielle when the young bard was naked. She'd always known she found Gabrielle attractive. From the moment she saw her in the clearing near Potedia, she'd thought she was the most beautiful woman alive. She hadn't done anything about because she wasn't sure whether Gabrielle found her attractive and after she married Perdacus she'd assumed Gabrielle was only attracted to men, but just recently she'd gotten the impression that she was wrong in her assumptions. It didn't spur her into doing anything though her deep held sense of honor told her that Gabrielle had to be the one who made the first move, she would wait and if Gabrielle wanted her she would let her know she was sure of it. But lately, well lets just say the inner warlord in her was stamping her feet at Xena's inactivity where the bard was concerned. Time for some good old fashioned sparring, or hunting maybe she thought to herself. And as Gabrielle walked out of the hut in full Amazon Queen armor she changed her mind altogether and decided that a cold bath was more needed. Ducking into the stables she collected Argo and took her to the small lake near the Village for a 'drink' and landed herself in the icy water which is where Gabrielle found her sitting a short while later.

'Xena!' Gabrielle raised her eyebrows on seeing Xena sitting in the cold water 'Stop messing about we need to get to the ceremonial dinner, c'mon don't make me do this on my own' Gabrielle pleaded with the warrior woman feeling her pulse race as Xena nonchalantly stood up causing water to cascade down her body and walked towards her. She'd seen Xena wet and even naked before but she wasn't prepared for her reactions to heighten to an image of a dripping warrior princess. Gods what was going on? She thought as she felt a dull throbbing between her legs. Swallowing forcefully she turned abruptly and marched off towards the village shouting back 'I'll meet you in the great hall'. She had to get as far away from Xena as possible for the moment. She couldn't risk losing her best friend because she was developing a crush on her, mind you crush wasn't the word. She was in love with Xena and had been for a long time, it had just taken her a while to realise it. Or perhaps it had taken her anger to clear but none of that mattered even if Xena was attracted to her too it didn't mean she wanted a relationship and despite the fact that her subconscious was yelling that Xena loved her too she was not willing to lose the woman she'd come to see as her family and home. She was so lost in her thoughts that she walked strait into Ephiny on re-entering the village. 'Gods Eph I'm sorry' she gasped as she helped her Regent to pick up the basket of apples that she'd been carrying to the great hall which became the unfortunate victims of Gabrielle's collision with Ephiny.

'That's OK Gab' she reassured 'you look troubled. Come on lets have a chat before the feast gets underway, after all the Queen is permitted to be a little late' she said handing the apple basket to a passing Amazon she pulled Gabrielle along into the Regent's hut which was situated next to her own. Gabrielle looked around Ephiny's hut, toys scattered the floor and looking over to the small bed she saw Xenan asleep, his small hooves kicking slightly as he dreamed happily and she felt a pang in her chest for the life that her child had stolen.

'Eph.. are the Amazon's OK with Xena? It's just.. well I can sense some tension' Gab said turning to face Ephiny as she moved around clearing up after her young son.

'I won't lie Gabrielle. There are a few among us who would have Xena's blood for her treatment of you. But most of them understand why she behaved like that. She was grieving' Ephiny replied simply and sat on her bed indicating that Gabrielle should sit with her. 'Is that what's bothering you?'

'Not really' Gabrielle shrugged and looked at her hands

'Care to elaborate?' the older blond asked gently rubbing her Queen's back when she saw silent tears spilling down her face

'I.. think I'm in love with Xena' Gabrielle's green eyes looked into Ephiny's grey her pain clearly visible

Laughing gently Ephiny gave Gabrielle a stern look 'I know, we all know that. God's Gabrielle the fact you love Xena is the other reason there wasn't a bigger outcry for vengeance. We can go around killing the Queen's soulmate now can we?' hugging Gabrielle she asked 'Why would that make you cry?'

'Because I don't think she feels the same. I know she loves me as a friend but I don't think she's in love with me as a woman' Gabrielle cried into the arms of her Regent and friend as the older woman soothed her

'Gabrielle of course she's in love with you, you didn't see her in that temple when you nearly died. She was sobbing like a baby Gabrielle, and this is Xena we're talking about, if you were just a friend she would have maybe been solemn but the pain she showed was as if her heart had been ripped from her body and she didn't stop treating you until you came back to her' Ephiny pulled the younger woman to look at her face, she wanted her to see the sincerity, to know that this was the truth of the matter. Xena returned her feelings and had done for a long time, perhaps she'd always loved the young spirited girl from Potedia.

'Hmmm I guess when she thought Callisto had 'done something' to me when she was in her body, there seemed to be more that she let on' Gabrielle's mind was going overtime now

'Because Callisto told her she'd seduced Ares while in her body. She wanted to know if Callisto had touched you in a sexual way' Ephiny explained causing Gabrielle to blush scarlet and mutter

'Callisto knew I was a virgin. Am a virgin. That's why she killed Perdacus. She didn't want him 'deflowering' me. She told me when we were camped for the night getting ready to kill Valaska. She thought I deserved better. Although she never did elaborate on what she meant' Gabrielle frowned thinking of Valaska and the time Xena had died '.. there was that time Xena kissed me too' Gabrielle said bringing the subject back to Xena's possible feelings for her

'Kiss? what kiss? when? where? how?' Ephiny asked in excitement, the two had kissed. She knew from Gabrielle's confession that she was still a virgin that they weren't yet consorts but maybe, just maybe she could work out a way to push the two together

'um.. It's kinda hard to explain. You remember when Xena died and was in Autolocus' body?' Gabrielle asked. On seeing Ephiny's nod she continued her explanation 'well she asked me to close my eyes and think of her. So I did. And I found myself in the afterlife with Xena. Right there in front of me.. and then she kissed me. Like I said it's hard to explain'

'How did she kiss you?' Ephiny wanted to clarify 'Would you kiss me like that?'

'No! Ephiny your my friend!...Oh..' That simple question had cleared up the kiss. Xena did love her. And she loved Xena. Why were they not doing anything about it? Making up her mind she resolved to talk to Xena after the feast. Or maybe she would just show her how she felt. After all Xena wasn't one for sensitive chats. Grinning wickedly she looked again at Ephiny 'Thanks Eph your a really good friend. Actually Big sister would be more acc..' Just then a load bang and shouting cut the conversation short, running out of the Regent's hut to see what had happened, Ephiny now cradling a crying Xenan, the pair were met by a crowd of ten Amazon's attacking Xena, who for some unknown reason wasn't even trying to defend herself.

'ENOUGH!' Ephiny bellowed as Xenan's cry's went up a pitch 'IS THIS HOW WE TREAT OUR GUESTS?' Ephiny was raging now, she stormed up to her general who seemed to be among the ringleaders 'well Alcibie, what in Artemus' name do you think you are doing' her tone now dangerous. Eying the blood running down Xena's face and the gentle argument between Gabrielle and the warrior woman over whether Xena was OK she added 'Ten against one... who isn't even fighting back.. you're all on restricted activities. None of you are permitted to the feast. And I will arrange for escorts for the lot of you for the next two moons to make sure you do your newly allotted tasks'

'What? That's not fair! She broke your arm! She dragged our queen off tied behind her horse! She has to be punished!' Alcibie argued back with Ephiny. She knew what those tasks would be, shoveling manure, counting staffs, peeling vegetables, and she'd be damned if she'd accept it without putting up a fight.

'If you pulled your head out of your ass for a minute you would realize that Xena was grieving for her child. While her actions were extreme they were nonetheless understandable.' Looking at Xenan who'd stopped crying and was giving Alcibie a very good impression of his mothers pissed off face while chewing on her Amazon beads she added softly 'I couldn't say I wouldn't have behaved the same.. or worse. And surely. Surely you realize that those two love each other, you've beaten up the woman our Queen is in love with. For Artemus' sake we all have arguments with our loved ones but we don't go around getting one or the other beaten up by a bunch of brawling Amazons. If Xena were indeed guilty of anything then we'd have a trial and decide a fair punishment. We are Amazon's not vigilantes, we have honor' Ephiny trailed off and in the silence of the shamed Amazon's the conversation that Gabrielle and Xena were having filtered into their ears

'...Some party' Xena half smiled at Gabrielle who had tears running down her cheeks as she tried to tend to Xena while the warrior swatted her hands away and grimaced as it twinged her various bruises.

'Oh Xena look at you. Why didn't you defend yourself?' Gabrielle implored, she'd make sure Ephiny gave these women some extra nasty duties for this. And she personally would demote Alcibie she couldn't have her serving as general if she was the kind of woman to gang up on someone who wasn't fighting back, the Amazon's had honor and Alcibie had not behaved honorably.

Xena merely shrugged 'Maybe I just have a kinky side' she said trying to make Gabrielle smile, grinning as it worked. She didn't want Gabrielle worrying over this, she hadn't been hurt bad and if it made the Amazons feel better about their Queen still traveling with the 'she devil' Xena after all that had been done then so be it.

'Xena if you took this because you feel guilty then you shouldn't. We both had parts to play in all that... well you know.' She frowned trying to find the words tears spilling down her cheeks once more.

Wiping the tears away gently with the back of her fingers Xena smiled sadly 'That might have been at the back of my mind but actually I didn't want to hurt them, I could have pounded the whole lot of them into the ground if I wanted.' On seeing Gabrielle roll her eyes affectionately and smiling lopsidedly showing that she knew Xena was speaking the truth she continued with her reassurances 'I'm not hurt that bad honestly Gab I look worse than I am.' Leaning forward conspiratorially now aware that everyone was listening she mock whispered 'They might be Amazons.. but they punch like little girls' causing both Gabrielle and Ephiny to start laughing. Looking affronted Xena added 'I'm serious! Xenan hits harder than they do' causing all three women to laugh heartily, as the group of Amazons shuffled their feet in annoyance at being mocked. Xenan decided to join in with the laughter on hearing his name, happy that his Mommy was now smiling again he lifted his arms towards Xena wanting to comfort the dark haired lady who he had such a strong affinity for.

'Eeeeeeeeennnnaaa!' the little centaur squealed in delight as the warrior stood up and held her hands out for him 'boo boo?' he said pointing at a cut above Xena's brow

'Yeah. Xena's OK though' she smiled warmly at the baby

'OK.. iiing now?' the blond haired baby centaur asked letting her know he wanted to go back to sleep and he wanted Xena to sing to him till he'd dropped off like she had the day he was born

'Aww how could I say no to you' Xena spoke in a baby voice as she held the baby tight to prevent him wriggling out of her grasp as he was getting over excited on seeing his Auntie Xena, winking and smiling at Ephiny she added 'Is it OK for me and Gabrielle to put him back to bed for you?'

'That would be great Xena, you know I'm sure he remembers you saving his and Mommy's life' she said tickling her son under the chin 'you can get cleaned up while your there. You are both still guests of honor at the feast. DESPITE the actions of these few' she growled out the last part glaring at the group of women who were now looking very ashamed of themselves, feeling even guiltier due to the tenderness they were witnessing with their Queen and the infant centaur. As they watched the two women make their way to the regents hut with Xenan Ephiny watched them go. She was really angry with these women, didn't they understand anything. 'Right all of you to your huts now' she said and as she turned towards the great hall she saw a crowd of Amazon's stood outside arms folded glaring at the group. Approaching her friend she spoke quietly 'Epinon can you and Solari arrange for the two month supervision in the morning please' then looking up at the group she added 'And if anyone else has something to say about Xena I suggest you bring your issues to myself or the Queen. I will not have disgusting behavior like that in my village' knowing she didn't really need to say that but feeling like if she didn't another situation could occur. 'Now lets get this feast started'

As the Amazon women dispersed little did they know they were being watched. Once everyone had gone Callisto shimmered into existence in the middle of the now empty village 'Interesting... Xena and her little bard have made friends... Time for the brat's plans to get into Xena's pants to go awry. She'll see it's for her own good in the end' she giggled to herself and disappeared once more as the pair came out of the Ephiny's hut idly chatting the tension of the past few moons forgotten.

Xena's instincts flared and she narrowed her eyes looking at the exact spot where Callisto had disappeared. Something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at Gabrielle who had also picked up something looking around she jumped and gasped as Callisto materialized in between the two women. Giggling and waving her fingers at Xena she placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder and they both disappeared in front of Xena's eyes. 'GABRIELLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Xena yelled spinning on the spot. Why in Tarterus has that blond bitch done that, where was Gabrielle. If she hurt her, God or not she would find a way to kill Callisto or else leave her in pieces for all eternity. Snarling she ran into the great hall to get Ephiny's help, she'd need all the Amazon's if she was going to get Gabrielle back.


	3. Chapter 3

Callisto and Gabrielle materialised in the middle of a clearing in some woods. Spinning herself far enough away from the psychotic goddess that she wasn't in her grip she pulled back her arm and slapped Callisto round the face. Spinning on her heels she growled out in frustration "For Zeus' sake can't a girl get a break!" as she marched off not really knowing where she was headed.

Grinning as she touched her face where Gabrielle had slapped her Callisto shrugged and materialised in front of the fuming bard "Where ya goin'?"

Coming to an abrupt halt Gabrielle opened her mouth at a loss for words, but then very quickly her temper rose again and she spun again and stormed off in the direction opposite the annoying blond shooting out "Anywhere that's away from you!" through gritted teeth as she stormed off.

Raising her eyebrows Callisto smiled and sat down, leaning her back against a tree and crossing her legs at the ankle. "I'll come find you when you've calmed down then" she shot back, grinning more broadly as Gabrielle shot her a filthy look over her shoulder as she disappeared between the trees.

A short while later Gabrielle resignedly walked back into the clearing. She had no choice she didn't know where she was or how to get back to Xena. The quickest way to get back to the woman she was in love with would be to go along with Callisto's insane plan for now. Striding into the clearing with her head held high she plonked herself down opposite Callisto and glared at the blond goddess.

Making an elaborate show of examining her nails Callisto resolutely ignored the bard who was huffing and tutting opposite her leaving it until the very last moments to speak. "So... Hoping to get into Xena's pants were we?"

Glaring at the goddess Gabrielle said nothing. How the hell did Callisto know? Shrugging nonchalantly Gabrielle resumed her glaring at the insane woman in front of her. She'd learnt early on with Callisto if you just kept quiet and let the blond woman talk she would reveal her plans out of boredom. Or possibly insanity.

"Don't you want to know why I brought you here?" Callisto goaded

"No, not really.. Nothing you do makes sense Callisto why would I want to know what insane plan for revenge you have now" Gabrielle shot back and stubbornly stared at the treetops

"Oh but you'll want to know about this one Gabrielle... Kinda involves you. In fact I'd say your involvement is key in this little plan.." Callisto simpered

"Callisto.." Gabrielle sighed "Your plans always involve me somewhere. Let me guess you gonna lead Xena here where you'll kill me in front of her causing her untold pain blah blah blah not interested" she said rolling her eyes

Throwing a water skin across to Gabrielle Callisto simply smiled "Not quite.. I need you to be very much alive for this one Gabrielle dear.. Here drink that I don't want you dehydrating now do I.."

Eying the skin suspiciously Gabrielle tapped it with her foot before raising her eyebrows at Callisto

''What? It's not gonna explode it's just water'' the blond goddess replied with an amused grin before adding under hear breath so Gabrielle couldn't hear "more or less"

Shrugging Gabrielle uncorked the skin and sniffed the contents. It didn't smell like anything other than water, but this was Callisto and Gabrielle knew that the woman's knowledge of herbs was probably better than even Xena's. It was entirely possible it was poisoned with something that couldn't be detected by smell. Keeping her eyes on the blond opposite her Gabrielle brought the skin to her lips and wet them with the contents. It tasted fine. In fact now she'd tasted it she realised just how thirsty she was. ''Well I guess if you need me alive...'' she muttered under her breath before taking a deep swig. ''Wow that has got to be the best drink of water I've ever had... Where'd you get it? I mean it can't be form round here I'd know if it was, I must have drunk from every stream in Mycenae''

Laughing lightly Callisto shook her head ''I'm a goddess Gabrielle, I just poof and there you go water..or wine or whatever I want really... Not that I need to drink anything.. but it comes in handy when I have me a little hostage''

''Oh'' Gabrielle's face fell a little ''I.. forgot'' she mumbled in embarrassment.

Rising up Callisto walked the short distance across the clearing and sat down next to Gabrielle ''I wish I could'' she said with a sigh gazing off into the treetops.

looking down at her hands Gabrielle felt at a loss as to what to say to the blond goddess sat looking dejected next to her. For some unknown reason the anger had dissipated from her and Callisto's close proximity was making her feel dizzy. ''I.. uh..'' she let out hopelessly

''Oh it's OK Gabrielle I understand you of all people would find it hard to have any sympathy for me... You hate me I get it.'' Callisto smiled wryly at the bard next to her. The potion she'd added to the water seemed to be taking effect, the young woman next to her was starting to look very flushed.

''Callisto... I don't hate you... I'm just angry with you. I don't understand how you can do everything you do and not feel regret'' Gabrielle tried to explain

''Is that what you think? That I don't regret what I do?" Callisto's voice hit a hysterical pitch as she shouted in Gabrielle's face ''Is that what you think? That I don't see the faces of the people I killed every damn time I close my eyes? That I don't feel their blood on my hands?" Callisto made to get up ''Gods I can't do this!" she let out as she fought the tears raging inside her, glaring at Gabrielle as the young woman grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her getting up.

''Well how can I think different if you've never explained... OK I get you want to make Xena hurt but why keep hurting me just because I'm her friend?" Gabrielle shouted back before blinking and shaking her head.

''Because hurting you is the easiest way to hurt her... Come on Gabrielle I haven't done anything to you that wouldn't have happened around that witch anyway.. And you can't blame me for Xena getting you raped'' Callisto shot back with a glare.

''You bitch!" Gabrielle shouted leaping to her feet with Callisto and slapping the woman once more before stumbling against her. ''What?... Callisto what have you done to me?" Gabrielle let out as she struggled to focus her vision.

Sitting Gabrielle back down with a gentleness the young woman would never have expected from the blond goddess, Callisto brushed the hair out of Gabrielle's face with a troubled look. ''I do regret hurting you Gabrielle... I regret killing Perdacus but I couldn't think of any other way to let you know the mistake you were making and.. I knew he'd hurt you.. It was easier for me to hurt you than let him break your heart. You know his face is one that haunts me... And yours..'' examining Gabrielle's face she sighed ''I'm sorry.. For what I've done.. And what I'm going to do.. Because you see I have to do it now.. But I wanted you to know I am sorry''

''Sorry? Callisto I wish I could believe that.. But your still going ahead with whatever insane plan you have to get to Xena. Why not just let me go? Let me go back to Xena?" Gabrielle pleaded. Her vision was swimming and she was finding it hard to concentrate. She shouldn't have accepted the water.

Running her fingers lightly down Gabrielle's face and neck Callisto smiled as the young woman gasped at the contact ''You know.. I always imagined this Gabrielle.. Somehow the vision in my head you were a little more... involved..''

Breathing heavily Gabrielle tried to get her thoughts under control. She knew what Callisto's plan was now, Callisto planned to seduce her. Or possibly rape her and she had to admit that if it succeeded it would break Xena's heart more so than if the warrior goddess simply killed her. ''Callisto.. What in Tarterus was in that water?"

Running her fingertips across Gabrielle's lips the blond Goddess smirked ''Oh.. Just a little something to get you in the mood Gabrielle... It's a little like drinking a flagon of ale.. And no it isn't poisonous.. So you will live to tell the tale of the virgin warriors first conquest.. And of course.. Xena's downfall. If you just relax you might even enjoy it..''

Pursing her lips Gabrielle squeezed her eyes shut 'An aphrodisiac...'' she whimpered as Callisto continued to trace her fingers over her body leaving trails of fire in their wake. ''No.. no.. I don't want.. no!" Gabrielle pushed the blond away and crawled away from her. ''Xena!" she let out her friend and soul mate's name as she felt Callisto grab her hips and flip her onto her back. ''No.. Callisto! Oh Gods!" she whimpered as she felt a wave of arousal mixed with nausea wash over her.

Straddling the bards hips Callisto pinned her hands above her head. Leaning down she whispered in the young woman's ear ''Don't worry Gabrielle I don't intend to hurt you.. That's why I gave you the potion.. Even if you don't want this your body will.. Do you know what it's like to climax against your will Gabrielle?'' the blond goddess explained as she brushed her lips over the bards neck causing her to buck and fight underneath the goddess ''Why fight it Gabrielle I know your body's willing...I can feel it on my leg.. Just relax and maybe we'll both have a little fun..''

''No!" Gabrielle growled out through gritted teeth "Drugging me to manipulate my body into reacting to you doesn't mean I'm willing... GET OFF ME!" the bard struggled against the woman on top of her, ignoring her raging libido knowing full well that it wasn't her reacting to Callisto, it was just the potion.

Planting a hard kiss on Gabrielle's lips Callisto forced her tongue inside the bards mouth, deepening the kiss until she felt the bard reacting to it. Moaning in pleasure Callisto let go of one of Gabrielle's wrists and ran her hand over her breast.

Using the opportunity of her hand being freed Gabrielle smacked Callisto in the side of her head and off her with her free fist and began crawling away again only to have Callisto flip her back over and pin her down again. ''No... Callisto please don't do this! Oh Gods Callisto please just stop!" Gabrielle let out hysterically as the blond goddess growled at her.

''Gabby likes it rough huh? Fine... I can get down with that" Callisto growled out as she lent down and bit Gabrielle's shoulder causing the young woman to scream out and arch her back

''Oh Gods! Callisto stop it please" Gabrielle began to sob as she felt the blond goddess rip off her top. Waves of arousal and fear were washing over her and she was having a hard time staying conscious as she felt Callisto's lips trailing nips and kisses down her neck. ''No.. Xena.. Where are you?" she whimpered as she felt herself beginning to lose consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Xena paced the great hall agitatedly as the Amazon's gathered themselves together ''Wasting time'' she muttered to herself ''I need to find her'' turning abruptly she found herself nose to nose with Ephiny.

''Where are you going Xena?'' the Regent asked her.

''Anywhere. Everywhere. I have to find her Eph! Callisto could have done anything to her by now I have to save her!'' Xena looked to Ephiny to be near to tears. In this state she wouldn't do anyone any good.

''We need to figure out where she might have taken her. Sort out a plan of action and in case you're forgetting Gabrielle can handle herself'' '_she stood up to you a few times_' Ephiny added mentally.

''I know that Ephiny I just don't want anything to happen to her. Not because of me not again I can't have that. I wont have that!'' Xena growled the last bit of her sentence.

''I understand Xena but if we are to get Gabrielle back in one piece then we have to go about this the right way. Rushing blindly into things could get you and her killed and you know that'' Ephiny argued ''Now listen I was thinking about a conversation Gabrielle and I had earlier and I have a hunch as to where they may be''

''And?'' Xena demanded

''Where did you guys camp when you were waiting for Valaska?'' Ephiny asked. It had seemed to be a significant conversation between her Queen and the errant Goddess and she thought that perhaps that would be a good place to start.

''The woods to the right of the lava pits... There'' Xena pointed in the general direction, confused as to why that would be significant.

''Then that's where we will start'' Ephiny said with a nod and left to prepare her troops.

Pursuing Ephiny Xena wouldn't let the matter drop "Eph... What was this conversation about?..." Xena asked dangerously grabbing hold of the regents arm.

"Xena... I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. Ask Gab's when we get her back." Ephiny said abruptly, the last thing she needed was Xena going off into a jealous rage. Callisto had said she'd killed Perdacus to prevent her losing her virginity, and tonight Gabrielle was about to do the same. With Xena. It seemed to the Amazon that perhaps Callisto had an interest in Gabrielle but if she told Xena then the woman warrior would definitely go off half cocked.

Grabbing the regent by the front of her top Xena growled out through gritted teeth ''What was their conversation about Ephiny?''

Raising her eyebrows at Xena, Ephiny waited till the warrior princess let go of her with an apologetic look. "As I said I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you... Callisto told her she killed Perdacus to stop her.. You know.. Becoming a woman.." Ephiny said slightly embarrassed

"Stop her?.. But why?.. Eph? You don't think Callisto wants to?.. If she lays one finger on her I swear I will cause her so much pain she'll wish I could kill her!" Xena shot out before storming out of the village, upending two Amazons on her way.

''Well it's now or never girls Xena wont wait any longer'' Ephiny said to the gathered women before following in Xena's wake.

A little while later the Amazons were making their way stealthily through the woods where Xena, Callisto and Gabrielle had camped out. Crouching down next to Xena in the thicket Ephiny nodded to her "Any sign?"

"No.. Which leaves a small clearing about half a mile that way" Xena said nodding in that direction just as Gabrielle's voice shouting her name came from the area Xena had indicated causing the warrior woman to leap to her feet.

"Amazons! Surround the area.. Make a wide sweep and close in on that psycho!.. FOR THE QUEEN!" Ephiny ordered as the Amazons dispersed through the treetops and she and Xena ran forward

A few minutes later Xena and Ephiny neared the clearing as Gabrielle's screams rang out "_GET OFF ME_!" and it took every ouce of Ephiny's strength to prevent Xena rushing into the clearing beyond "Xena!Stop trying to get yourself killed and think!" she hissed out, cringing as she heard Gabrielle whimpering for Callisto to stop. Raising her hand her eyes never left Xena's face, willing the warrior to stay in control as she signaled the attack.

As the Amazon's charged Xena flipped strait into the clearing. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she took in what was happening in the clearing. Callisto was straddling a half conscious Gabrielle who was struggling and crying underneath her. She watched as Callisto bit Gabrielle's shoulder and the bards body reacted. She heard as Gabrielle let out ''_Oh Gods! Callisto stop it please_" and watched as the bard began to sob. It was like watching her worst nightmare and she was frozen, unable to stop it. ''_No.. Xena.. Where are you?_" she heard Gabrielle whimper as she snapped out of her shock and kicked the goddess off her bard. "I'm right here Gabrielle. I just gotta take out the trash and I'll be right with you"

"Ohhh I doubt that.." Callisto grinned madly at Xena "Cause you're gonna die. And then Gabrielle's mind might just be on me next time.. AAAAaaaaaaaaggh!" screaming Callisto barreled into Xena punching at her face.

"There ain't gonna be a next time Callisto.. In fact there wasn't even a this time.." Xena drawled as she knocked the blond goddess' head off a tree "What's the matter Callisto you seem a little off focus?" she shot out as the goddess glanced between a raging warrior princess and the prone Gabrielle who was being tended to by a group of Amazons. Punching Callisto repeatedly in the stomach until she slammed against a tree, Xena grabbed the warriors arm and threw her head first into some rocks. "You... You.. Tried to rape her! I will kill you.. and then!.. I'm gonna bring you back to life and I'll kill ya all over again! Hows that sound huh blondie?" Xena screamed at the blond woman as she smashed her face against a boulder.

Throwing Xena backwards off her Callisto rained down blow after blow onto the warrior princess as she collapsed to her knees under the punishing barrage "Rape? Ha.. Your precious little bard wanted it! And as soon as I get you out the way I can finish what I started!" the blond goddess growled out

Throwing Callisto off her Xena pulled her into a headlock and wheeled the pair of them round to face where the Amazons were tending Gabrielle "Does she look like someone who was enjoying what was happening? You're sick Callisto! And I'm gonna be the one to knock that twisted little head of yours off your shoulders" Xena growled out as she choked Callisto.

Looking over Callisto saw Gabrielle sobbing in Ephiny's arms as the older woman soothed her and pulled a piece of cloth round her shaking shoulders. Sneering the blond goddess dematerialised out of Xena's arms appearing momentarily in front of Gabrielle before vanishing again.

"Callisto! Get back here so I can finish kicking your ass you nasty piece of scum!" Xena screamed into the air "Callisto!" spinning round Xena relaxed and ran to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle? Are you OK? Did she mange to? She didn't?"

Gabrielle shook her head and as Xena pulled her into a tight hold she began to sob again as Xena soothed her, mumbling nonsense words silent tears tracing down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Xena walked into the hut she was sharing with Gabrielle a few candlemarks later to find the bard sat on the cot with her knees drawn up and a pensive expression on her face. "We've combed the area Gabrielle. Callisto isn't in sight"

"I don't think she'll be back anytime soon Xena. I'm not worried about her" Gabrielle replied lightly. Sighing deeply she looked into the face of the woman she loved. Was now the time to tell Xena she was in love with her? Would Xena reject her confession as a moment of vulnerability after the events of today? Would she think the potion was still affecting her? Everything had seemed so simple before Callisto has kidnapped her, then all of a sudden she was left feeling battered and confused again. It seemed like a regular occurrence just lately.

"A Dinar for them.." Xena said smiling at Gabrielle as she perched on the edge of the cot and put an arm round her bard's shoulders. how she wished she could tell Gabrielle how she felt. But now was not the time, especially not after what Callisto had just tried.

Sighing Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes as if she would find all the answers hidden in those intense blue pools. "Xena.. I..I have to talk to you about something. It's. Well it's something I should have told you a long time ago I just... Gods Xena I'm just so scared of how you'll react"

Xena felt her insides run cold. Gabrielle couldn't have. "Is this about Callisto?" she asked warily

"Not really. I mean Callisto kinda helped me see that I couldn't put off telling you any longer, but well i... Gods!" throwing her hands in the air Gabrielle rose from the cot and began pacing the room "I'm usually so good at this stuff but I'm just struggling to find the words you know" she said glancing at Xena who was looking thoroughly confused. "I had it all worked out. What I was gonna say to you. how I was gonna say it to you. But now.. It's like all the clarity has left me"

Xena watched Gabrielle as she paced. 'She's babbling' she thought to herself 'Gods it must be serious if she's babbling'. Shaking her head slightly to clear the rising fear that Gabrielle were about to reveal something that would mean she were about to lose the only person in her life to accept her for who she was. Light and dark. She stood, crossing to stand in front of Gabrielle and rested her hands on the younger woman's shoulders "Look Gabrielle whatever it is just spit it out. I promise I will try not to react badly to what you have to say.. C'mon it can't be that bad" she added with a goofy grin hoping to put the bard at ease.

"I.." Gabrielle began, her face showing clearly the internal agony she was suffering. Looking down momentarily Gabrielle looked back up into Xena's eyes, taking Xena's hands from her shoulders she held them in her own. "Xena I.." she began, faltering once more. Getting lost in Xena's eyes her lips parted as the thought of kissing her warrior took over, slowly as if in a dream she lent forward, somewhere in the distant reaches of her mind she could hear Xena saying her name. Strange, her lips didn't move. Frowning slightly Gabrielle dazedly brushed her fingertips over Xena's cheek, trailing them over her lips. Again she heard Xena's voice calling her name. "Xena?" she breathed the warriors name and frowned in confusion. Sitting up in the cot bed she looked into the eyes of the woman she loved. It was a dream. "Oh damn it all to Hades!" she growled swinging her legs round as Xena gave her a look that told her clearly the warrior was concerned for her young friends sanity.

"Gabrielle? You ok? I wanted to make sure you eat..." the warrior trailed off as she examined the bards very annoyed features "Gabrielle?"

"Yeah I'm fine Xena.. I'm just feeling a little.. frustrated" smiling apologetically she looked down at the bowls of food Xena had in her hands "Rabbit stew? Again? Xena I swear your trying to torture me" she grinned as she took one of the bowls and sat down.

"What? I thought you liked rabbit stew. I can get you something else if you like.." Xena replied with a smirk on her face.

"Nah this is fine" the bard replied patting the bed next to her, smiling as Xena sat down "Thanks"

"So.. How are you?" Xena asked tentatively as they began eating. Gods she hated these moments. All she wanted to do was take Gabrielle in her arms and hold her till al the pain and bad stuff went away. But that wouldn't be right, especially not after Callisto had nearly. Well she didn't want to think about that.

"I'm fine Xena" Gabrielle smiled on seeing the skeptical look from her best friend "Honestly Xena I'm fine. The potion's worn off, Callisto didn't manage to do anything other than give me a sore head. I'm fine. Stop worrying about me"

"I can't help but worry about you Gabrielle. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you.. I.. What I mean to say is.. I'd miss ya" Xena grimaced a little. 'Gods what am I doing' she thought 'I can't believe I was about to say I love you to Gabrielle. Stupid dumb warrior, Gabrielle won't want confessions of love after being mauled by Callisto'

"I'd miss you too Xena but you gotta stop thinking that death is lurking behind every tree. I'm a grown woman I can handle myself you know.. Well maybe not against gods but still I. What I'm trying to say is you don't have to keep worrying you'll lose me. You can't get rid of me that easy" Gabrielle grinned as she said the last bit knowing full well that would be enough to put the warrior at ease some.

"I know you can handle yourself Gabrielle. It's just, well I nearly did lose you didn't I? All because I can't control my need for revenge" Xena replied miserably

"Hey! We both had parts to play in that Xena. I wish you'd stop beating yourself up about it. It's over" Gabrielle put her bowl down and took Xena's hands in her own. Unconsciously a vision of those hands running over her body rose up in her mind. Shaking her head slightly Gabrielle continued "Now I want to hear no more about how it's your fault I get hurt. I choose to be with you Xena. If it was too much I wouldn't be here. Do you understand? You have nothing to feel guilty for."

Looking a little like a told of child Xena pouted at Gabrielle "Whatever Gabrielle wants Gabrielle gets" she said with a playful smirk.

"That's right.. " Gabrielle replied with a smirk of her own as Ephiny entered the hut.

"Queen Gabrielle. The scouts have sighted Callisto. She's camped south west of the lava pits. She looks to be alone. What do you wish us to do?" Ephiny said as she saluted Gabrielle.

"Uh.. Okay who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Gabrielle grinned looking from Ephiny to Xena who simply shrugged.

"The Amazons are restless Gabrielle. They want vengeance. Callisto tried to!.. She! Gabrielle she nearly... Gods I can't even say it" Ephiny let out angrily. "Gabrielle, Queen or not there are a lot of people in this village who care for you and every singe one of them wants to see Callisto in pieces for eternity for this!"

"Ephiny I understand that but Callisto is a Goddess she could wipe the Amazons out in the blink of an eye. Just.. Let her lick her wounds okay. Trust me she won't be trying that again." Gabrielle reassured her friend

"But Gabrielle she tried to.." Ephiny began but was cut of by a wave of Gabrielle's hands

"Actually Ephiny she didn't.. She didn't realize that she was doing that... She apologized, you heard her. And that was the second time.." Gabrielle started. She didn't know why but something had changed. She no longer felt angry with Callisto she pitied the woman.

"Sh.. She apologized?" Xena growled out. How could Gabrielle be thinking of forgiving a monster like Callisto after what she'd just attempted "So your gonna just let her get away with what she did to you because she.. apologized! Gabrielle have you lost your mind!"

"No Xena. Gods it's hard to explain but I don't think she's evil anymore.. She's just really messed up. All she wants is for someone to love her I guess.. It's what we all want" Gabrielle shrugged and looked at the floor. She could feel her two friends staring at her in disbelief at what she was saying. In truth she couldn't believe what she was saying. But she'd seem something in Callisto. Just glimpses of humanity but they were still there. Shakily she continued "I guess what I'm trying to say is I think being a god is developing some kind of a conscience in her. I think letting her live with her guilt would be far worse than killing her"

Ephiny opened her mouth to protest but Xena stopped her. Narrowing her eyes she regarded Gabrielle "You're meaner than I thought..." she said incredulously with a grin plastered across her face.

"Hey I learned from you Xena" Gabrielle teased back as the warrior put her arm round her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"Oh no.. You didn't learn that from me. Have you forgotten, I go for the leave 'em in pieces option" The Warrior Princess grinned back, pride showing clearly in her eyes. "Ok Ephiny, just secure the boarders and keep an eye out. Let the others know of Gabrielle's wishes"

Nodding to the pair Ephiny exited the hut as Xena gazed in the eyes of the woman she loved "What Gabrielle wants..."

"Gabrielle gets" The bard finished with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

"How come you're so sure that Callisto's not coming back for you?" Xena asked trying to keep her voice light. She couldn't rule out that Callisto may have fallen in love with the bard. Gods knew anyone who met Gabrielle fell head over heels for her.

"I.. Don't know.." frowning Gabrielle plonked herself back down on the bed "I guess because she knows I could never love her.. " Gabrielle left her sentence hanging in the air. She had almost told Xena how she felt about her.

"I wouldn't be too sure Gabrielle. Callisto doesn't give up too easily, like you said she's screwed up. Did you tell her outright you didn't want to be with her? I mean she didn't seem too clear on that when I was fighting her, it took me pointing it out for her to realise what she had been doing.." Xena stopped mid thought. If only she could just tell Gabrielle how she felt. How seeing her and Callisto had ripped her heart out. How her biggest fear was losing the bard to someone else, anyone else, whether that were scum like Callisto or a decent person like Perdacus.

"Well I.. I think.. I mean.. Gods Xena I don't know" Gabrielle gave up in frustrated confusion. 'Why am I so bad at this!' she thought to herself.

Seeing the look of anguish on Gabrielle's face Xena dropped her line of questioning "Look Gabrielle I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're safe. I.. Care about you" 'Lame lame lame lame' Xena chanted in her head as she cringed internally at the idiotic way she was behaving around Gabrielle.. Again.

"I know Xena and I care about you" Gabrielle smiled weakly as she gazed into the cobalt blue pools that had bewitched her so many seasons ago. Clearing her throat she added "I uh just have to go talk to Ephiny. Make sure she really is carrying out those orders" Gabrielle made a face that she hoped would convey that she wasn't just making excuses to get away from her for a while. She needed to clear her head.

"Yeah I think I'll check on Argo" Xena smiled back weakly 'stupid dumb warrior you've scared her off now' Xena thought to herself. Rising from the bed quickly at the same time as Gabrielle the pair collided in their efforts to remain cool and calm. "God's sorry Gabrielle" Xena grimaced

Blushing slightly Gabrielle gave Xena a sheepish grin and indicated for Xena to exit the hut first. Noticing the slight blush Xena gave her a lopsided grin and left the hut as quickly as she could without seeming to move quickly at all. 'I need some alone time' she thought to herself as she decided to go to the only quiet place she knew in the village, and the last place Gabrielle would think of looking for her. Athena's temple.

Striding into the dusty stone building Xena wandered around aimlessly lost in thought. Unconsciously she ran her fingers over the many tributes to the Goddess as she pondered what to do about her feelings towards Gabrielle. "What am I thinking? She wouldn't want a haggard old warrior like me" she muttered as she examined a statue of Athena.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Xena" a woman's voice cut harshly into her consciousness.

Turning Xena raised one eyebrow at the vision stood before her. "Athena? What brings you to.. Your temple" Xena laughed sarcastically. Another God was the last thing she wanted to see.

"Because one of my favoured is in pain. Because despite her great intelligence she can be a little stupid when it comes to emotions. And because she came to me" Athena smiled calmly at Xena as if she were talking to a petulant child.

"One of your favoured? Gabrielle?" Xena's verbal thoughts were cut of by a smile and a shake of the Goddess' head.

"Although Gabrielle is one of my favoured Amazon's it's not her I'm here to help. Ares isn't the only God to have an interest in you Xena. I've watched over you since you were a babe in arms" Athena smiled in that maddeningly calm way again as she directed Xena to sit down with her.

"I'm one of your favoured?" Xena asked incredulously "I wouldn't have thought you'd have any interest in a warlord, like you said that's more Ares speciality"

"I am the Goddess of wisdom and warfare Xena, only wise warlords interest me, and you know better than anyone they are a rarity" Athena joked as she regarded Xena once more as if she were a petulant child.

"Don't forget weaving" Xena muttered sarcasticly as Athena chuckled lightly.

"That too. I'm also patron deity of Amphipolis" Athena rested a hand on Xena's and gave her a look Xena had seem on her mother's face a few times. "You need some advice and I'm here to give you advice, don't be so defensive little one. I only want to help"

Frowning Xena's brain distantly recollected a similar conversation "This isn't the first time..."

"No Xena this isn't the first time. You came to me as a child asking what to do about Cortese" Athena smiled sadly "If I had known that.." a tear escaped the Goddess' eye. Inhaling deeply she smiled once again "But today we are here for a happier reason. Not my forte I must admit but two heads are better than one" Athena smiled broadly at Xena who was frowning distrustfully.

'Well she is the Goddess of wisdom. It can't hurt to bounce ideas off her' Xena thought to herself "Okay. So you know I'm in love with Gabrielle. What do I do about it?"

Laughing light;y Athena commented "Always the tactician Xena. For this you need to feel not think"

"I.. don't know how to" Xena sighed defeated

"Xena of course you know how to feel, think about when you are in battle, you don't think, thinking could kill you on a battlefield, you fight instinctively. And that is exactly how you must deal with love" Athena pointed out.

"I guess.. But what if she doesn't feel the same" Xena let out with a pained expression on her face "What if I lose her by telling her how I feel"

"Xena you underestimate Gabrielle. And you're placing too much expectation on a response. Don't make it about how she will respond, just let her know how you feel, no strings attached"Athena gave the warrior princess a warm smile as she stood up

"But.." Xena began

"Xena... No expectations" Athena cut her off as she dematerialised.

"Right.. No expectations.. I can do that" Xena set her jaw determinedly as she walked out of the temple to find Gabrielle.

While Xena was hiding in the village temple Gabrielle had gone in search of Ephiny in the hopes that her best friend could once again offer her some advice. Unfortunately the Amazon was no where to be found. Frowning Gabrielle wandered down to the small lake near the village that the Amazons used for water and bathing. Sighing she plonked herself down on the banks and pulled at the grass next to her.

"Why so glum baby-cakes?" A voice Gabrielle vaguely recognised filtered into her thoughts.

Frowning Gabrielle looked around to see Aphrodite stood behind her grinning "Aphrodite? What.. Where..Uh hi?"

"Oh don't look so confused bard babe, Xena ain't the only mortal to attract Gods attention ya know" Aphrodite grinned at Gabrielle as she waved her hand making two lawn chair's appear waiting for Gabrielle to sit down Aphrodite continued "So my little lovely why the long face? Tell Auntie Dite all about it" the goddess said as she lend on her hands in rapt attention

"I.." frowning Gabrielle stopped and stared at Aphrodite, not quite believing that a Goddess would take interest in her, let alone the Goddess of love.

"Want me to help? You're in love with the lovely Xena and you don't know how to tell her?" Aphrodite grinned at Gabrielle, she really liked this kid.

"Yeah.. I just don't want to risk losing her" Gabrielle let out as a tear tracked down her cheek

Putting an arm round the bards shoulder Aphrodite smiled "Oh you big silly how will telling Xena that you love her make you lose her?"

"I don't know, she might not feel the same and it could make her feel to awkward being around me after I tell her" Gabrielle shrugged with a slight pout

"She loves you Gabrielle, trust me I know about these things... Kinda my speciality" Aphrodite giggled and smiled as the young bards face lit up

"Okay so maybe she feels the same.. What if she thinks I'm too young.. Or what if I don't know what to do with a woman or what if" Gabrielle found her voice suddenly returning as all her fears poured out.

"Gabrielle most girls are married by your age so that wouldn't be an issue.. As for the pleasing her issue.. I think I can help" Aphrodite smiled and touched Gabrielle's temple her fingers glowing with a golden light.

Gabrielle gasped as her mind was filled with an onslaught of images of women making love, blushing hotly she stuttered "Aphrodite!.. I er.. thanks but can you stop now" giving the goddess a look half way between terror and awe she tried to clear hermind of the very vivid images. "How?"

"Hey.. I'm the goddess of love baby cakes.. I taught Sappho herself a thing or two" Aphrodite smirked and winked standing she raised her arm to dematerialise

"Wait! What do I say to her?" Gabrielle panicked

Thinking for a moment Aphrodite smiled "You could just.. kiss the girl" she said with a wink and raised her arm once more to depart

"Wait!" Gabrielle stopped her again and as Aphrodite gave her a slightly fed up pout she added "Thank you"

"Hey no problem angel pie" Aphrodite smiled as she dematerialised, rematerialising a moment later in Athena's now empty temple. "Ya think our little chats will work sis?" she said worriedly to Athena who had appeared in front of her.

"I hope so Aphrodite, thanks to Ares and Callisto and that damn upstart Dahak those two have gotten so far off track. The world needs their love to be realised to tip the good and evil into balance again" Athena grimaced at her sister

"I would have thought that whole gig in Illusisa would have done something" Aphrodite frowned

"It did sister. It cleared away the hatred and allowed them to get back to who they are around each other. Now we must wait and hope that one or both of them is brave enough to take that fearless leap into the unknown" Athena smiled sadly

"You know sis I really hope they do, it ain't just the world's survival that depends on them, it's ours too" Aphrodite pouted

"Have faith dear sister. Their love will be the perfect balance of light and dark, love and war that the world, and us, need. All we can do now is wait and be patient" Athena said as she disappeared.

"That's easy for you to say.. Be patient.. Hmm maybe I need a distraction for a while.. think I'll visit Saph" Aphrodite muttered glumly to herself, perking up slightly as she decided to visit her friend and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Athena appeared in the clearing where Callisto had camped, saying nothing she regarded the blond warrior goddess with a sad expression on her face. Callisto was slumped against a tree, head in her hands, her whole body conveyed defeat. "What do you want?" Callisto let out softly without looking up.

"I don't want anything Callisto... Hera is coming for you. But you already know that don't you?" the golden haired goddess spoke as she continued to regard the white haired younger woman.

Shrugging Callisto didn't look up "what's happening to me?" she whispered, silent tears tracing a line down her face.

Crossing the clearing Athena crouched in front of the warrior goddess. Gently forcing the younger woman to look into her eyes a pained expression crossed the golden haired woman's face. "You're crying?.. This is worse than I thought.. Callisto let me help you"

"What do you care!" Callisto screamed rising suddenly. Turning she punched the tree she'd been leaning against with an almighty crack the tree split in two as Callisto let out an agonizing scream and fell to her knees holding her head.

"Callisto of Cirra!" Athena turned to see Hera, Queen of the gods standing in the clearing. "You failed to kill my husbands bastard son. And you persist in hurting one the Gods favoured. I am here to sentence you for your eternal crimes"

"Favoured?" Callisto spat out "She kills my family and you Gods favour her!" glaring at Hera from her position on the floor Callisto sneered at the powerful Goddess.

"Gabrielle did not kill your family child" Hera replied calmly with a half smile as Callisto's rage is replaced by confusion and amusement.

"The brat is favoured? I can't believe that" the blonde goddess replied with a chuckle "Well.. maybe I can believe that. But still she should know better than to fall in love with a monster" standing Callisto opened her arms "Go on do your worst, it's nothing compared to what Xena has done to me"

"Callisto, we do not choose our soul mates. Their love is the perfect balance, because of yours and my brother's interference that love still needs to be realised and because it isn't the whole world is out of balance. I believe you are already feeling the consequences of that" Athena spoke finally since her step mother appeared.

"You mean I'm developing stupid mushy feelings because the brat hasn't gotten into the warrior bitches pants?" Callisto let out disbelievingly.

"Yes" Athena replied "although I wouldn't put it so.. crudely" Athena grimaced

"I am tempted to say that this is punishment enough, the deeds you have done will prompt torment in one who feels" Hera said carefully "However this new found conscience will most likely be lost once Xena and Gabrielle realise their love for each other"

"Spare me the philosophy and just do your worst" Callisto spat

Raising her eyebrows at Callisto Hera smiled wickedly "I sentence you to live for eternity with your misdeeds Callisto. I hereby strip you of your godly powers but your immortality shall remain.. Along with your conscience" waving her hand in front of Callisto the goddess smiled as the young woman glowed green momentarily. "Come step daughter. We must over see the young couple and make sure that this time there is no interference in their course" and with that the two goddesses vanished leaving Callisto alone.

"What? No! You can't.. Oh very clever Hera, eternal suffering for me then.. I'm gonna kill you for this Xena!" the blond immortal screamed "Mark my words warrior bitch you'll pay you started this!"

Back at the Amazon village Ephiny had found Gabrielle sitting by the lake looking confused. Hesitating for a moment she approached the young queen and sat down next to her. "you look like you lost a dinar and found a penny" she commented

Sighing Gabrielle regarded her friend "I just had a very weird moment"

"Oh?" Ephiny frowned

"Aphrodite just came to me to give me advice about Xena.. You know the little issue I have.. She seems to think Xena feels the same and I should just kiss her or something" Gabrielle frowned again

"I'd have to agree with her" Ephiny replied carefully "Uh.. Gab.. Aphrodite isn't the only Goddess wandering around here..."

Gabrielle said nothing but gave Ephiny an expectant look waiting for her to finish her sentence

"The scouts saw Athena and Hera talking to Callisto... Hera did something and then they left" Ephiny explained

"What did she do?"

"Well Solari wasn't close enough to hear the conversation but she did a God thing and when they left Callisto wasn't happy, she seemed to blame Xena for whatever had happened" Ephiny concluded with a slight grimace

"Ephiny.. Callisto ALWAYS blames Xena.. Damn woman's obsessed or something" Gabrielle said with a small laugh "Although I am beginning to wonder why all of this is attracting the God's attention... Should I take Aphrodite's advice?"

"That's for you to decide Gab's" Ephiny said softly "But if you want my opinion you two should have gotten together seasons ago, something about you not being together just doesn't feel right"

"I thought it was just me that felt like that" Gabrielle laughed "I suppose I'd best find her then" she added rising to her feet and offering her friend a hand up

Smiling softly at the younger woman Ephiny fell into step next to her as they leasurely wandered back to the heart of the village "Are you going to tell her about the godly visits first or just go for it?" she grinned down at Gabrielle

"I.. don't know. I feel kinda sick to be honest... What if everyone's wrong and Xena doesn't feel the same?" a pained expression played across the bards features as she thought about the worst case scenario

"Gabs" Ephiny let out in exasperation "How many times do I have to tell you... she loves you. Gods she wouldn't lose it when you're in danger if she didn't feel that way"

"Yeah but you guys all get angry at anyone who tries to hurt me too" Gabrielle argued

"We may get angry but we don't lose the plot. We love you too but in a different way..." laughing gently Ephiny teased her friend "You know you are a bit dumb for someone so intelligent"

"Hey!" Gabrielle grinned and punched Ephiny's arm gently "No need for insults Eph" glancing up she spotted Xena talking to a group of Amazons causing her face to light up "Xena!" she shouted attracting the warriors attention with a wave and a grin. "Hey... Um can we go somewhere. I need to talk to you" she whispered as the warrior approached.

Regarding Gabrielle's serious expression Xena's heart began to hammer in her chest "Sure.." she replied in a tone that was slightly too high pitched "your hut?" she offered feeling nauseous. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath she followed in the young woman's wake, some how feeling as if she were about to meet her doom.


End file.
